Questions
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: A Oneshot about Luna's awsomeness Harry/Luna implied, but if it bothers you i'm sure you can ignore it well that's about it R
1. Questions

**A/N Well here's a fanfic about Luan the greatest character of all time**

**Disclaimer: Luna Harry Hogwarts, none of it is mine, except for the random things i made up**

Questions

"Look at her."

"What is she doing."

"She's such a weirdo."

Harry was walking on the grounds when he noticed a large crowed, he wandered over to see what the commotion was. When he saw he thought he should have known; Luna was sitting on the top of green house four. He couldn't have imagined how she got up there, but there she was nonetheless. The way she was sitting you would have thought she was doing homework in the common room; she even had parchment and ink out.

"What are you doing Luna?" Harry called up to her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Looking for a Veritaseppia?" Luna answered dreamily then she turned back to her parchment. Harry was at a lost to say, he was sure asking why Luna was doing anything would only confuse him, so he stuck with what.

"What is a Veritaseppia?" He asked.

"A truth bug." Luna explained.

"What is the parchment for?" He wondered.

"So it can answer my questions, they are very good about that you know." Luna said matter-of-factly. Harry was once again at a lost for words, he figured he should probably get her to come down, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"She such a nutcase." A girl standing next to him sniggered. Harry scowled at her,

"She is not." He told her. He had heard people insult Luna before, and he didn't quite know where the urge had come from, but he had grown to like Luna especially after the incident at the Ministry. The girl blushed, but then angrily said,

"Oh you have a better word for her then, like mental?"

"Lay off her, ok, she's a lot smarter than you, and ten times as brave, if she wasn't in Ravenclaw, she'd be in Griffendoor." He almost yelled. The girl was stunned, she walked away haughtily. Harry realized he had attracted the attention of the entire crowd.

"Do you guys have nothing better to do than stare at people all day?" He growled. No one spoke up, they all seemed to disparate because a few seconds later Harry was the only one standing there.

"That was very nice of you." Luna informed Harry.

"Well, it's true." Harry said, almost defensively.

"Do you want to know why I'm looking for a Veritaseppia?" Luna asked him.

"Sure." Harry replied, not very sure at all.

"Veritaseppia's answer questions about yourself, the ones you can't really answer. And I wanted to know, if I-I'm going to forget my mother." Luna told him, a little shakily. Harry felt a pang of understanding towards Luna, he remembered the mirror of Erised, and thought he knew what Luna would see. It wouldn't be popularity, or friends, like himself, Luna would see her family, all together, no missing pieces. Though he felt this sudden connection he didn't know what to say to her, he defiantly couldn't answer her question.

"Luna, if you need help with anything, I'll be happy to help." He decided that it was the best thing he could say at the moment.

"Well, actually could you hand me my bag, I Veritaseppia prefer sented parchment, I thought that maybe if I sat on the greenhouse that would be enough, fresh air, not crowded, but it seems they need a bit of encouragement." Luna informed him. Harry grabbed her bag, and was about to throw it when Luna interveaned,

"Don't throw it please, I have a Turndurk leaf in there and they are very fragile." She requested, so Harry pulled out his wand and levitated it up to her.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind Veritaseppia don't like people so if you could leave I probably will have better luck"

Harry smiled at her request and said goodbye. If he had turned back he would have seen Luna writing something else on her parchment.

**A/N well hoped you like it R&R even if its to tell me i suck**


	2. Answers

A/N well, I wasn't planning on continuing this but I had an idea, anyways this is in the sixth year, just in case you wanted t

**A/N well, I wasn't planning on continuing this but I had an idea, anyways this is in the sixth year, just in case you wanted to know.**

**Disclaimer: um, see the previous chapter**

Answers

"Harry, were you at the room of requirement again?" Hermione asked Harry as he walked into the common room.

"No, I was walking around the grounds when I saw Luna on top of green house four." Harry told her.

"What was she doing up there?" Ron laughed.

"Looking for a Veritaseppia." Harry told them.

"Another one of her made up animals." Ron sniggered, and to both of their surprise Hermione answered,

"Actually no, Veritaseppia are real, rare, but real. What did she want to know Harry?" Harry felt uncomfortable as he explained,

"She wanted to know if she was going to forget her mother." There was an awkward silence between all of them. Luna was so happy-go-lucky all the time they forgot about the unfortunate accident that resulted in her mothers' death.

"So Harry, do you understand Snape's homework, Hermione won't help me." Ron broke the silence.

"You mean I won't let you copy." Hermione shot back. And they resumed talking, (and between Ron and Hermione fighting) until they gave up on their homework and went to bed.

The next day Harry was walking to his Transfiguration class and he saw Luna, almost smiling he asked,

"Did you find a Veritaseppia?"

"No." She informed him, "A Veritaseppia found me."

"Really, did it answer your question?" It automatically popped out, he wished he hadn't said anything, but it was too late.

"Yes, it turns out that I won't forget my mother at all." She smiled as if she had just won the lottery.

"Well that's good news." Said Harry awkwardly.

"It answered another question too." Luna looked at him with wide eyes, "It said you really were my friend, and not just pretending."

"Well I could have told you that." Harry laughed.

"You could have also lied." Luna reasoned. Harry thought that Luna was really a lot smarter than people took her for.

"Did it tell you anything else?" Harry wondered.

"I didn't ask it anything else." She then walked away leaving Harry standing there, for a minute before he realized he was going to be late for Transfiguration.

Later that night in the common room Harry told Ron and Hermione about he conversation with Luna.

"That's amazing that she was able to find a Veritaseppia, not many people have even seen one, let alone had one answer their questions, it's said that the person must open minded, and understanding." Hermione informed them.

"Well that's Luna alright." Harry agreed.

"So who are you going to ask to Slughorn's party?" Ron asked Harry changing the subject.

"I dunno." Harry was half considering not asking anyone, then the idea popped into his head to ask Luna, but he dismissed it instantly, and it wasn't too long before Hermione started nagging them to do their homework, and they started it begrudgingly, and when he went to bed all thoughts of Luna where driven from his mind. But back in her own bed, Luna was having a very pleasant dream that involved Slughorn's party, secret confessions, and a stolen kiss.

**A/N if you are like me and refuse to see any hinting of a ship that is not your own, you can pretend that her date was Maclagen, that's why I left it open**


End file.
